The Art of Matchmaking
by sdjkhgdjksfnksdf
Summary: Bolin insists that matchmaking is a lost art and recruits his girlfriend in his nefarious plan to set up her sister and his street-rat friend. / / Bolinora & Ikkoochy / / Age Difference Verse


_sd,vfbhsdkjf i regret nothing_

_Except, it's really short and there was next to no development of the relationship but I DON'T GIVE ANY FUCKS THIS NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN_

* * *

Bolin likes to say that matchmaking is a lost art form. Jinora begs to differ.

In all the books she's read, she's never once come across one where the main characters were introduced to one another by a mutual friend intent on their marriage. But then again, she shouldn't be so surprised that Bolin's intent matchmaking people; he claims that Korra and Mako were his doing.

(This is a falsehood, because Jinora and Ikki helped.)

"And anyway," she says, "You have so much faith in matchmaking, but we didn't start dating that way."

"We're not dating; it makes me feel like a creeper. We're in a relationship," Bolin insists with a pout that makes Jinora laugh and tiptoe to placate him with a kiss on the cheek. "And anyway, your brother matchmaked."

"That's not a word." Jinora points out. At Bolin's confused look, she clarifies. "Matchmaked isn't a word."

Bolin gives a hefty sigh, but grins at her suddenly. "You know what we should no?" Without waiting for an answer, he continues, "We should get Ikki and Skoochy together."

Jinora makes a face. "No."

"Why not, Jin?" Bolin asks with a cute little grin, "They'd be so cute together!" His face falls, "Unless, you don't think he's good enough for Ikki?"

It's clear from the tone of his voice that the real question he's asking is, _"You don't think I'm good enough for you?" _It's undeniable that he and Skoochy are very similar in background.

Jinora gives him an affectionate hug. "You misunderstood; Ikki would drive anyone insane within five seconds. Skoochy's a dear—if shady—friend. I feel bad for him."

Bolin shrugs, "Ikki would be good for him; she'd give him a lecture on how stealing is bad and it'd go on so long that he'd give it up just to have her stop."

Confronted with this revelation, Jinora pauses in thought and looks at Bolin suddenly. "Maybe Skoochy losing his mind wouldn't be so bad. At least he'd get a real job."

"As opposed to what?" Bolin asks, because Skoochy doesn't even have a job right now. The other Earthbender's twenty-two years old. And he still hangs around the station waiting for suckers to con.

"Scamming people," Jinora shrugs.

* * *

Setting them up turns out to be harder than they thought. Jinora takes Skoochy while Bolin takes Ikki, and when they compare later, they despair because both of them aren't reacting positively to the suggestion.

For Bolin, it went something like this:

"Hey Ikki, what do you think about Skoochy?"

"He's a dirty, rotten, no-good vagabond that stole twenty yuan from a helpless thirteen-year-old!"

Clearly, she's not over it.

"Ikki, that was you. Four years ago."

"Whatever. Dad doesn't like him too. Wait, Bolin, why are you asking me this? Are you trying to set us up? Dude, what do you think is going to happen? We'll get together and he'll magically stop conning people in dirty train stations? That's not going to happen, future-brother-in-law."

"I didn't say any of that. You can't prove anything. Who said I was trying to set you guys up?"

And then he ran away.

For Jinora, it went a little bit like this:

"Hey Skoochy."

"Jin-Jin! My favorite airbender!"

"What do you think of my sister?"

"This is sudden."

"Answer the question, please."

"She's…loud? I don't know; I get the feeling she doesn't like me much."

"Loud? Is that your only impression of her?"

"And really annoying."

"Oh okay."

"Was that it? Wait, Jinora? Are you going already? You just got here! Jinora! Wait, will you at least say hi to Bolin and Mako for me? JINORA? JINORA DON'T TAKE OUT YOUR GLIDER. NO, JINORA COME BACK. SERIOUSLY. NO GET DOWN FROM THE SKY. JINORA…annnnnddddd, she's gone."

* * *

Meelo's excited, of course, and he's totally into the idea of Skoochy dating Ikki. This may be because the sixteen-year-old _really_ looks up to Skoochy in a way that the rest of his family (save Pema because she thinks Skoochy is adorable) abhors. This main thing is that Meelo's totally on their side when it comes to setting them up. In fact, he's the one that suggests most of their plans when it comes to 'Ikkoochy'.

(Bolin insists that it's cute. Jinora snorts. Bolin winks at her and slings an arm around her shoulders, "We're Bolinora. Or Jinoralin. Which ever one you prefer. Mako and Korra are Makorra though, no question.")

The first of their detailed plans come to fruition when Skoochy comes over to the island for dinner one night. It wasn't even their idea to invite him over for dinner—it was Pema's.

She thinks that Skoochy is adorable and she always frets over him and insists that he can call her 'Mom' if he wants be. Tenzin always looks at Skoochy and says severely, "If you call me 'Dad', I will throw you off the highest point on the island."

Throughout dinner, Meelo makes subtle jabs at both Ikki and Skoochy, implying that the two of them would make a lovely couple and that Skoochy should definitely become part of their family so that Meelo will have an awesome brother-in-law. (Bolin resents the implication that Meelo doesn't think of him as an awesome brother-in-law.)

Ikki and Skoochy both look at him with a disbelieving expression. Then, they look at each other and in contrast to their supposedly mature ages, stick out their tongue at each other.

Meelo shrugs and then starts animatedly talking with Skoochy about earthbending techniques and if they would apply to his earthbending.

Jinora wants to bang her forehead on the table.

Bolin does.

* * *

Mako and Korra thinks it's hilarious. They just don't understand.

"What do you mean, you're trying to set up Ikki and Skoochy?" Korra laughs, "She's going to drive him insane within a minute!"

"I feel bad for Skoochy." Mako admits, and seriously, why is everyone _saying _that? So much for getting them on their side. As Bolin and Jinora walk dejectedly away, Mako calls out after them, "Good luck; you'll need it!"

* * *

They leave movie tickets on Ikki's nightstand, casually mention Skoochy at dinner, and generally, they just bug Ikki day and night until she finally concedes.

And by concedes, she screams at them, "FINE I'LL GO OUT WITH HIM OKAY ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I'LL PLAY YOUR SICK GAME! BUT ONLY ONCE."

Bolin and Jinora count it as a win for them.

* * *

When Ikki comes back from her date with Skoochy, she's blushing. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she's going out with him again.

"What made you change your mind?" Jinora asks, curious because Ikki was so against it in the first place.

Ikki huffs, "Look, maybe he's not all that bad." She averts her eyes. "I made a lot of assumptions when it came to him and I wasn't entirely right on most of them." A small smile appears. "He's training to take over Auntie Lin's place as chief of police."

Jinora grins slyly at her sister, whose face has begun to take on a becoming shade of red. "So you're definitely seeing him again."

"Shut up." Ikki hisses, and it's so weird seeing their positions reversed for once.

Maybe Bolin was right; matchmaking _is_ a lost art.

* * *

**END**


End file.
